


A Day In The Life

by aos_skimmons



Series: We Could Be Legends [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Demi God AU, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into the lives of the demi gods of Camp Ark as they navigate their day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad for saying that I was writing a full length second part for Legends when I actually am not anymore, so I wrote this instead.

 

**CLARKE**

It is still early when Clarke wakes up. Her eyes flutter open and at first she can’t figure out why she would be awake, but then she notices a pair of familiar green eyes and she realises it is her girlfriend who has woken her from her sleep.

Clarke sits up, rubbing her eyes with the palms over her hands. She looks to Lexa groggily and questions in a hushed whisper, “Lexa? What are you doing here?”

“Can’t your girlfriend just come by to see you?” Lexa asks lightly.

Clarke scoffs, “Not at five thirty in the morning.”

Lexa chuckles, “It always amazes me how you do that without looking at a clock.”

“I’m the daughter of Apollo, I always know where the sun is,” Clarke says simply.

Suddenly, Lexa reaches down to her lap and picks up a few articles of clothing that Clarke hadn’t noticed before. She hands them to the blonde.

“Put these on,” she urges.

“Why? What are we doing?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Lexa, it’s so early,” Clarke groans, flopping back onto her bed.

“I’m trying to be romantic here,” Lexa replies and Clarke sighs, though not unhappily.

She sits up again, shuffles forward, so she’s close enough to lean forwards and press her lips against the smooth skin of Lexa’s cheek.

Then she stands up and starts to remove her clothes, exchanging them for the ones Lexa had handed her. She sends Lexa a sly smile before saying, “You know, usually when a girl sneaks into my room she wants me to strip not put on clothes.”

Lexa rolls her eyes, “Just get dressed, or we’ll miss it at this rate.”

 

They go to the Lake, the path lit by glowing rocks. Clarke grips Lexa’s hand firmly in hers, wondering what they are about to do.

She thinks that maybe they’re going to go swimming, or skip rocks across the water, but Lexa just leads her along the water until the sand ends and dirt begins. They don’t go very far until Lexa stops at the base of a large tree. She arches an eyebrow and glances up towards the branches briefly.

So Clarke starts to climb, knowing what Lexa wanted from a short look. She doesn’t know why they’re climbing trees so early in the morning, but if Lexa wants to be romantic, she was going to let her.

They stop when they reach a wide branch that they can both sit on comfortably.

Clarke sits with her back pressed against Lexa’s front, while Lexa leans against the solid trunk.

From up there they can see across the treetops, at the sky that was just beginning to colour as the stars disappeared.

“This is beautiful,” Clarke breathes.

“It is,” Lexa agrees.

And then it clicks in Clarke’s mind, what Lexa really wanted to show her. “Did you really wake me up to watch the sunrise?” she asks, more in awe than anything else.

“I thought it was fitting, Daughter of Apollo,” Lexa murmurs as she brushes blonde hair away from Clarke’s neck to press a light kiss to the skin there.

“Shit. This is romantic,” she grins.

“You deserve it.”

Clarke can’t turn around fully, so she settles for tilting her head to the side, and Lexa gets the message, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss that warms Clarke more than the sun.

“I love you,” Clarke states.

“And I you.”

Clarke nestles back into Lexa’s chest, her hands falling over the brunettes that rest contentedly over her stomach. They sit in comfortable silence, Clarke playing with Lexa’s long fingers and Lexa pressing light kisses to Clarke’s neck or shoulder whenever she feels the need.

Eventually Clarke’s eyes drift shut, a breeze against her face but the body behind her keeping her warm.

It is only when Lexa squeezes her hand does Clarke’s eyes open again, and she realises she has drifted off.

“Look,” Lexa says.

And Clarke does.

She watches as the sun slowly rises above the trees, as it brightens the world around her and spreads warmth and life to anything it touches. Clarke leans forwards, letting the light hit her face and spread through her skin.

“You know,” Lexa begins softly, “It was said that thousands of years ago, this very lake was where drachma was first made.”

“Wait, really?”

Lexa nods, “It was said that when the sun was in just the right spot, drachma would be made where the rays hit water and fall to the lake floor. It was the water nymphs job to collect this drachma and deliver it to Plutus, the God of Wealth.”

“Why doesn’t it do that anymore?” Clarke wonders aloud.

Lexa purses her lips. “You know people, they get selfish and greedy. Some would come here and slaughter the water nymphs in the mornings and take the drachma for themselves. The Gods deemed it not worth it anymore. I think they’re made in a factory somewhere in Texas now.”

“Damn that’s not nearly as cool.”

Lexa chuckles, “I know.”

They stay sat in that tree until Clarke’s stomach begins to grumble and both campers remember that it’s breakfast time.

When they reach the Pavilion, they are some of the last to arrive. They make their way over to their usual table, which is now much longer with both Lexa and Clarke’s friends already sat around it.

Anya, the most observant as always, notices them first. She smirks at them.

“And where were you two this morning? I noticed you weren’t in your bed this morning,” she teases far too loudly.

“Shut up Anya!”

She is ignored.

“Don’t tell me you snuck off into the Woods to _roll around_ in one of the Thromafali Fortress again?”

Both girls blush immediately, because they had done that a few weeks ago, only to be found by Anya who was patrolling the area. The girl had promised to keep it a secret, but apparently not anymore.

“Anya!” Lexa exclaims as the rest of the table bursts out laughing.

“What?”

“You swore you wouldn’t tell,” she hisses.

“I never swore on the River of Styx,” she shrugs. “Not sorry,” she adds.

“We weren’t in the Woods, Anya,” Clarke interrupts.

“Sure you weren’t Blondie,” Raven laughs.

“Whatever,” she says, she goes over to the table and picks up the last two plates, handing one to Lexa. “Let’s just eat.”

The pair makes their way to the large fire in the middle of the Pavilion to pay their tributes before eating.

And the whole time Clarke wonders how she can hate a group of friends so much, but love them even more.

 

* * *

 

**LEXA**

 

Lexa and Clarke stand outside of the Infirmary, Clarke about to go in for her shift. But Lexa’s arms are wrapped firmly around her waist, not letting her go. Clarke is laughing loudly, trying to wriggle out of her grip (but not really).

“Come train with me instead,” Lexa insists.

“You know I can’t. Jaha would have my head.”

“You only just got back to Camp and now you disappear for hours every day,” Lexa pouts.

“I’m not disappearing, I’m working,” Clarke chuckles. She pecks Lexa’s lips quickly. “Plus, you’re in there more times than Hephaestus has been thrown off Mount Olympus. If I wasn’t there who would heal you?”

“You know he was only thrown off Olympus once, right?”

“Oh hush, I’m being dramatic.”

Lexa grins amusedly, “I apologise.”

“Ok I’m going to go in here and you’re going to go in there and train,” Clarke says, pointing to the Arena.

They kiss goodbye, and Lexa knows she’s being extra clingy, but summer couldn’t come soon enough and she has missed her girlfriend like crazy over the past couple months.

“You know it’s not like she’s going off on a Quest.”

Lexa had been so wrapped up in watching Clarke go, she hadn’t noticed someone walk up to her. Wells stood behind her looking entertained, a hand on his sword, the other on his hip.

She glares at him but he doesn’t change his expression and she for a brief moment she misses the time when the campers around here were afraid of her.

“Let’s go,” is all Lexa says, deciding to ignore Wells’ teasing for now.

 

Training is probably the one time when Lexa isn’t thinking about Clarke, she lets the movements take over her mind and body and focuses solely on her opponent.

Wells is an admirable fighter, but he favours the right and it makes him predictable. She has pointed this flaw out to him many times before during their training sessions but that piece of advice has never really seemed to stick as well as the others.

She takes him down in a few swift movements and he lands on his back with a thud.

Lexa waits for Wells to catch his breath before she holds out her arm and he reaches up to grasp it and he is pulled to his feet.

“Thanks,” he wheezes.

“You are still-“

“Favouring my right, I know,” he huffs. Then he settles back into a fighting stance once more. “Again.”

 

Their swords clash over and over for the next hour and a half. Lexa is sweating and her breathing is laboured but she knows she could go on for a few more hours. Wells is more tired than she is, but he hasn’t asked to stop and so she won’t.

They have just began a new round of sparing, when Lexa slashes her sword against Wells’ with a enough strength that it sends him tripping backwards and simultaneously a loud crack echoes through the Arena and it takes a moment for Lexa to realise what happened.

For a moment Lexa had a horribly feeling that she had broken one of Wells’ bones but then she notices his sword laying on the floor next to him.

It had snapped.

It wasn’t a particularly good sword, just a training one made of old celestial bronze.

“Are you alright?” Lexa asks immediately.

Wells grimaces but nods, “I’m fine.”

Lexa searches him over with her eyes and they zone in on his hand. “You’re bleeding.”

He looks down to where her gaze is set and notices that she’s right, the side of his hand is bleeding red. “I must have scrapped it when I fell, no problem.”

“Still, you should go to the Infirmary. I will take your sword to the Forge to have it mended.”

“You sure? I can drop it by after.”

“It is alright,” Lexa assures. A part of her wants to go see Clarke but she also knows she probably shouldn’t distract her at work, no matter how much she misses her.

“Can you make it there yourself?”

He nods again. “It’s only a scratch. Good sparing today,” he says and Lexa returns the sentiment.

With that they leave the Arena, Wells heading one way and Lexa the other.

 

The Forge is just as hot and dark as normal. There are several Hephaestus kids working at various stations around the room.

Lexa spots Raven first, hammering away at a long sword. Next she see’s Monty who is sat at a desk, lit by a dim flame, tinkering with something. Deciding he looked the least busy out of the two, she heads towards him.

He seems to realise someone is approaching him, and he turns just as she reaches him. He smiles widely at her.

(She is still getting used to people’s reactions to her. Instead of disinterested or fearful looks she receives smiles and from the brave, hugs. It’s different, but she likes it, and it’s all thanks to Clarke).

“Hi Lexa, what can I do for you?”

“In the Arena I broke this training sword Wells was using,” she explains, placing the two pieces on a free area of the desk.

“Ah, don’t worry. I’ll fix that,” he says easily.

“Actually,” Lexa adds, “I was wondering if you could make something for me with it?”

Typically the training swords were not allowed to be made into other things, or taken permanently by any camper, but that doesn’t seem to bother Monty.

Instead he just asks, “Sure, what are you thinking?”

Lexa bites her lip, almost nervously. She had thought of this idea on her walk to the Forge, but she was unsure what Clarke’s reaction would be to it.

“A ring. For Clarke.”

Monty’s eyebrows shoot up. “A ring? What are you, proposing or something?” he teases.

And if Lexa’s cheeks hadn’t already been flushed from her training and the heat of the Forge, they definitely would be now.

“No no,” she says hastily, even though she knows Monty is joking. “I would just like to give her something special.”

Monty’s eyes soften. “Yeah I can do that for you, no problem.”

Lexa nods her thanks. “Do you think…you could keep this a secret between us? I would like it to be a surprise for Clarke, and well the others aren’t very good at keeping secrets like this.”

“Of course,” he says and Lexa thinks about how glad she is that Monty is so trustworthy.

“Thank you. I can pay you for your time,” she even offers.

But he waves her away, “Don’t even think about it. Just promise me that when you get married I get to be the best man,” he jokes. Lexa arches an eyebrow. “Ring bearer?” Lexa purses her lips, and Monty looks down. “Right, I’ll just make the ring.”

Lexa’s façade breaks and she grins. “Thank you Monty.”

 

(She gives the ring to Clarke two weeks later and the blonde throws her arms around Lexa’s neck and kisses her until they’re both breathless. She tells Lexa how perfect the gift is and how she loves the suns and the swords engraved into the sides.)

                 

* * *

 

 

**RAVEN**

 

All Raven can hear is the steady sound of celestial bronze being scraped against the revolving stone as she sharpens the sword in her hands. But not just any sword, it is Octavia’s.

It was chipped during a training session on Allayee the evening before and so Raven had dropped all her other projects to get the sword fixed for her best friend and girlfriend.

Once she is sure that it is sharp enough she brings it over to her work desk. She knows that Octavia only asked her to fix the chip, but Raven wanted to go a step further.

The daughter of Hephaestus knew Octavia wouldn’t mind, so she set out to engrave into the metal, the words already in her mind.

 

It doesn’t take her long, but then again she’s skilled at doing anything with her hands, making objects and devices almost fifteen times as fast as any mortal.

Once she is done she doesn’t wait to see Octavia at lunch, instead so goes out in search of her, finding her repairing leather breastplates in the Armoury.

Octavia seems to sense her arrival and looks up as she enters the door. Raven keeps the sword hidden behind her back and gestures with her head for Octavia to follow.

Raven slips out the door and waits for her girlfriend outside, smiling when she appears.

“Oh my Gods don’t tell me you already finished it,” Octavia says unbelievingly.

Raven looks at her sheepishly. “How did you guess?”

“I can’t believe you!” Octavia exclaims happily, pulling Raven in for a searing kiss. Even now, Raven sometimes still can’t believe that Octavia likes her back and with ever kiss there is still a second of shock before she realises that her feelings are returned. “Did you drop everything you were working on or something?” she asks.

Raven shrugs, “...Maybe.”

“You are unbelievable,” she states.

Raven carefully unsheathes the sword, resting the blade on the palms of her hands, letting Octavia see that she had engraved into the side.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I made a small adjustment.”

Octavia gasps, running her fingers over the ancient Greek letters. “ _Beauty is strength and strength is beauty_ ,” she reads.

“I thought it was fitting,” Raven says with another shrug.

“It’s perfect,” Octavia grins. “You’re perfect.”

Raven sheathes the sword again, handing it to her girlfriend and she grips it like she’ll never let go.

Octavia steps forward then and immediately Raven smells jasmine and vanilla and it’s intoxicating. She can see Octavia’s eyes flitting to her lips and Raven’s eyes begin to drift shut. Just as they are about to close she notices Octavia stop, millimetres away from her. Her eyes open again and she arches an eyebrow.

“I can think of something else,” the daughter of Aphrodite whispers.

And then Raven is being pulled along and away from the Armoury. They move at a quick pace, Raven more being pulled than following.

“Where are we going?” Raven asks, laughter in her voice. “Don’t you have to work?”

Octavia throws a beautiful smile over her shoulder, “My room,” she states. “Or do you want me to go back to the Armoury?”

Raven speeds up and this time it is her that is leading Octavia.

 

As always, the first thing that Raven notices about the Aphrodite Cabin is the smell. It’s a combination of what seems like hundreds of perfumes all mixed together combining into a powerful smell that overwhelms her senses and makes her nose itch. But she is used to it, as anyone can be, by now from her frequent visits to see Octavia both before and after their relationship began.

The Aphrodite Cabin looks more like a shopping mall, with tables lined with countless makeup and racks with designer clothes, many of which have probably not even been worn yet.

But neither girl pay any attention to that. Instead, they head to the back wall where there is a line of elevators, each leading to it’s own private room.

After they step inside Raven can’t help but shake her head, “Even after all these years I can’t believe you get your own rooms.”

Octavia just laughs, “Us Aphrodite kids need our beauty sleep,” she says with a wink and the action makes Raven’s heart flutter wonderfully in her chest.

For a brief moment Raven feels out of place in her old ripped jeans and oil stained tank top, but then Octavia smiles at her and she remembers that none of that matters to her girlfriend.

A ding signifies that they they’ve reached Octavia’s room and as soon as the elevator doors are open Octavia drags Raven into the room.

One moment Raven is standing and the next she’s laying on her back on Octavia’s bed, staring up at her girlfriend as she rests her sword against the wall strips off her shirt.

Raven can’t help but stare up at Octavia in awe and she is once again reminded that her girlfriend is the daughter of the Goddess of Beauty.

Octavia grins down at her. “How’s this for a thank you?”

Raven smirked, “Oh I think it’s pretty good.”

 

 

**Octavia**

 

It is lunch and Octavia walks hand in hand with Raven as they head to the Pavilion, fresh bruises marking both of their necks, content smiles on their lips. They’re slightly early so their table is basically empty. Only Indra sits there eating silently, only sparing a quick glance and a nod in greeting before going back to her meal.

Octavia and Raven both take two plates and head to the fire to give their tributes, then settle down on wooden benches.

Slowly, other campers arrive and take their seats too. Octavia is happy enjoying conversation with Monty when Bellamy arrives, slapping a hand on her shoulder.

“I heard you skipped out at the Armoury today,” he said, near her ear.

“Spying on me?” Octavia retorts, instead of answering.

“I’m your brother, it’s my job.”

“Cut that crap,” Raven says, not even bothering to look at him.

“Atom told me,” Bellamy states. “Said he saw a certain someone at the door,” he glanced to Raven, “and the next minute you were gone.”

Octavia doesn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes at her brother. Of course she loved him and always would, but he was too protective for his own good.

“Eat your lunch brother,” Octavia says.

To her surprise, he reaches over and grabs a plate. But he doesn’t make a start towards the fire. “I’m just saying, if Jaha found out you were skipping your work he would probably cut your weeks money.”

Octavia groans as Bellamy walks away.

“Ignore him,” Lincoln says from where he sits across from Octavia. “Everyone skips work, just none of us have siblings to catch us out.”

“Yeah,” Octavia sighs.

Her good mood significantly is dulled until Raven reaches for her hand and squeezes it before pressing a quick peck to her cheek.

When Bellamy returns to the table, he sits at the far end away from her and in that moment, she is glad.

Octavia jumps into conversation with Clarke about sword training, asking how she’s doing since she hasn’t really had much chance to practice properly over the school year. Clarke tells her that she’s pretty rusty but will be back into shape soon with a bit of practice and Octavia quickly asks if she wants to train later that week.

Lexa asks if she would be allowed to join them in her quiet but firm voice and Octavia says yes, because really she doesn’t have the heart to say no, even if she wanted to.

It kind of disgusts her how in love Clarke and Lexa are. How Lexa looks at Clarke like she put the sun in the sky and how Clarke looks back like Lexa's grounding her to this earth.

She thinks it's gross, and catches them kissing far too often. Even now she’s pretty sure that they’re holding hands under the table.

But she also thinks it’s beautiful and she wonders how Lexa hid this soft and gentle side of herself for so long.

She wonders if people think the same about her and Raven.

 

Octavia has always prided herself in being an observant person. And it is half way through their meal that Octavia notices Monty glancing away from the table every few minutes.

She follows Monty’s line of sight as subtly as she can, and she notices a girl sitting at a table not far away.

Harper, Octavia thinks her name is. She’s new and yet to be claimed. And she’s beautiful, with soft features and blonde hair.

Octavia smirks to herself then as an idea springs to mind.

She hasn’t known Monty for as long as her other friends but she loves him just the same. He was almost as new to Camp Ark as Clarke, but like the daughter of Apollo, he had quickly made his way into the group.

Octavia also knows that Monty has never been in a relationship. He’s bullied quite badly at school and claims that he’s pretty sure no girl even knows he exists. At Camp, Octavia has never seen him show interest in anyone either. Until now that is.

It is right then that she decides she will help the son of Hephaestus find love.

She is the daughter of Aphrodite after all.

It might be time she starts acting like it.

 

Octavia finds Harper with Lincoln in the Arena. The girl holds a sword in her hand as they go through some movements and strikes together. She’s weak and not very accurate, but Octavia can see a determined look on her face and knows that with practice she will be a fine warrior.

“Hey there teddy bear,” she says as she approaches the pair.

“Octavia I thought I asked you to stop calling me that,” Lincoln replies, though there is a smile on his face.

“You did, but you’re such a teddy bear how can I not?” Octavia grins. She holds her hand out to Harper. “Octavia Blake at your service.”

Harper seems taken back by her confidence, then again lots of people are, but shakes her hand anyway. “Harper McIntyre.”

“I didn’t realise it was Lincoln who was supposed to be showing you around?”

“A Hermes kid was supposed to do it, but he abandoned her for some game the rest of their Cabin came up with, so I thought I’d step in.”

“Mind if I train with you guys?”

They train for another 45 minutes, ending early because both Lincoln and Octavia can see that Harper is getting tired, not used to training like this yet.

During that time she had been asking Harper questions about herself every so often, trying to gauge what she was like and from what she could see she seemed like a perfectly good person for Monty.

A part of her seemed like she was angry, about what Octavia wasn’t sure, maybe something in her home life. But she knew it wasn’t at them, if anything Harper seemed relieved to be there.

They are leaving the Arena when Octavia says, “Hey Harper?”

“Yes?” she asks.

“Tonight, at dinner, you should come sit with us,” she offers.

A wide but tired smile appears on Harpers face and she nods.

“I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

**LINCOLN**

 

After finding Harper wandering aimlessly around the Camp grounds, Lincoln had taken it upon himself to show her around, knowing how scary it could be when you first came to the Camp.

Lincoln isn’t much of a talker, and so after he gave her a quick guide he took her to the Arena where actions speak louder than words.

Training goes well, he thinks. The girl has never held a sword in her hand and so as expected she still has a long way to go, but she shows great promise.

It doesn’t surprise Lincoln when Octavia appears, she is well known for spending hours in the Arena, it is why she is one of the best Warriors the Camp has.

What does surprise him is how much she talks.

While she isn’t as quiet as he is, he knows that Octavia doesn’t usually talk as much during training. And while he sends her several curious glances, the daughter of Aphrodite either doesn’t notice or simply doesn’t react.

Lincoln thinks it’s probably the latter.

By the time they finish their training, Lincoln isn’t very tired but he can tell Harper is, so he and Octavia unanimously decide to call it a day.

After Octavia invites Harper to eat with them later, he tells them he has to go on patrol and so Harper disappears off with Octavia, while Lincoln heads to the Main House to check in, grabbing his from his Cabin on the way.

He switches with Anya who seemed relieved to finish her shift, not that he could blame her. Patrolling is probably the most boring job at the Camp, due to the fact that there is almost never an incident. But all the Campers know it’s necessary, so almost no one complains.

Lincoln first strolls up to the Main Gate, where he would be stationed for thirty minutes before he would switch out and move onto the next post.

As expected, nothing happened. The most interesting thing to happen at the Main Gate is to see the arrival of new campers, but that rarely happens and even if it does, the chances of being on duty there are even slimmer.

He goes behind the Temple next, then down by the river, and then to the edge of the Woods.

Lincoln is about to leave his post at the Woods when he hears it.

He listens again…

And he thinks it sounds like the stamping of hooves. But he knows it can’t be, because the Pegasus get taken out on allotted times, and right now was not one of them.

He unsheathes his sword and makes his way into the Woods, passed tall pines and deeper into the forest.

He follows his ears, until he reaches a clearing.

It’s then that he sees it.

He was right.

It is a Pegasus. And a beautiful one at that.

The fur that covers her body is dark red, and it’s legs black, like it had sunk into thick mud. Her wings are a combination of the two colours, and when she ruffles them the light shines off them like sparks.

Lincoln stays in the shadows, he has never come across a wild Pegasus before, and doesn't know how she will react.

He watchs as she opens her wings, and a part of him is sad that the creature is going to leave. But when she flaps them she only flies a couple feet off the ground before collapsing back to earth.

The Pegasus jumps back up onto its feet and stomps herhooves into the ground, as if in anger or annoyance.

It is then that Lincoln notices her wing, the one furthest away from him, has several feathers missing or torn and when he looks carefully he can make out blood, hidden in the red of the feathers.

He doesn’t know how the animal was hurt, but he knows he’s going to help it.

So, Lincoln sheaths his sword and inches out of the treeline, his hands up in what he hopes is a calming none threatening gesture.

“Easy,” Lincoln says, his voice low.

The Pegasus head snaps towards him, dark eyes boring into him, but Lincoln is not deterred.

“I just want to help.”

The Pegasus huffs in response.

Lincoln keeps walking forward, until he is only a few feet away, and for a moment he thinks she will let him touch her but then she rears back on her hind legs kicking her front ones out at him and he tumbles backwards.

He scrambles away from the animal as she lands back on all fours and trots around in a circle.

He tries again.

This time he gets even closer before the Pegasus, _Ember_ he decides to name her, rears back.

He sheds his sword and helmet this time. And he knows it’s dangerous, but he wants Ember to be able to look into his eyes and know he is not a threat.

He wishes Maya was with him then, because she is an expert with Pegasus and she would surely know what to do.

But she is not, and Lincoln doesn’t want to leave in case Ember runs off through the Woods before he can help fix her.

It takes time, and Lincoln misses his next three posts because of it, but he stays with Ember. And slowly as time passes Ember seems to get used to him, maybe even begin to trust him when she realises he doesn’t want to hurt her.

Lincoln is not sure how long he works with her, but when he finally rests a hand on her warm fur, he knows that all the time was worth it.

“There there,” he mutters.

Ember lets him stroke her neck for a few moments before trotting away again.

Getting Ember to the Stables is his next challenge. He thinks quickly, shedding his leather breastplate and unthreading the string that keeps it wrapped around his body.

Getting the string around the Pegasus neck takes another long while, but soon enough it is wrapped around her neck, with just enough left for Lincoln to hold. It’s not much but it does let Lincoln guide her somewhat.

“Ok Ember,” Lincoln says, “Now, please behave for just a little while longer.”

Lincoln retrieves his helmet placing it back on his head, and attaches his sword to his waist once more. He is pleasantly surprised when Ember lets him take hold of the string again with no problem, even leaning into his touch when he strokes her neck comfortingly.

As the pair walk through the Camp it is thankfully almost empty, everyone at the Pavilion for dinner now. The few people who are going there stare, and some try to approach them, but Lincoln waves them away.

To Lincoln’s surprise Ember lets him lead her reasonably well, only a few times wandering off in a different direction than he wants.

He sighs then, because the Stables were still some way away and then he would have to treat Ember’s wound.

He figures he’s missing dinner that night.

Not that he minds too much.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**MONTY**

 

By the time dinner rolls around Monty is exhausted, from finishing up other projects, to starting to work on Lexa’s ring for Clarke.

It was more the former that exhausted him, fixing shields was always tedious. In fact he actually quite enjoyed designing the ring, and coming up with ideas for it.

It also helps that he is making it for one of his favourite people in the Camp. He and Clarke had become fast friends after her return from her Quest last summer and he was even glad that she had managed to get Lexa to open up more.

Now he is sat hunched over his food, mostly just focusing on chewing rather than the people around him.

It is only when he sees familiar blonde hair that he looks up.

It is Harper, and Monty is pleasantly surprised to find her looking back at him rather than anyone else. Next to Harper stands a smug looking Octavia, and immediately Monty is suspicious, knowing that look well.

He swallows his mouthful, all while thinking the daughter of Aphrodite was up to something.

“Guys, this is Harper. She’s not claimed yet,” Octavia says as they come to a stop by the table. “I asked if she wanted to sit with us at dinner.”

Everyone around Monty says their hellos, Monty adding his own into the mix. Octavia takes a minute to quickly tell Harper everyone’s names but he doubts she remembers most of them, and he also can’t help but wonder if she’ll remember his.

As if by magic, another plate of food appears on the table, and Octavia grabs both of them before gesturing for Harper to follow her to the fire.

He watches them leave, and doesn’t realise he’s still staring until Clarke nudges him with her elbow.

Monty looks at her only to find her grinning widely back.

“You were staring at Harper,” she says teasingly and Monty blushes.

“I was not,” he denies.

“She’s pretty, I can totally see why you would stare.”

A soft, “Hey,” comes from Lexa.

Clarke rolls her eyes good naturedly before saying, “Oh shush Lexa, you know you have nothing to worry about,” and pecking Lexa’s lips.

The rest of the table groans, but neither girl pays attention and Lexa leans close to Clarke to whisper, “I know, I just wanted you to kiss me.” Though Monty is sure he isn’t supposed to hear that, so he pretends he doesn’t.

“Did I miss some Clarke and Lexa PDA again?” Octavia asks as she and Harper make their way back to the table.

“Yes,” the table choruses.

“Good,” she states.

Octavia receives a questioning glance from Harper and she quickly explains that Clarke and Lexa are basically gross and will make out in front of anyone at any time. Harper just laughs.

“Oh look there’s only one seat left,” Octavia announces, as she takes a seat next to Raven. “You don’t mind moving up do you Monty? I would really like to sit next to my beautiful girlfriend,” Octavia says, batting her eyelashes in a way that’s too purposeful to be innocent.

“Not at all,” Monty says before sliding towards Clarke, making room for Harper.

“Just a warning,” Anya says, pointing to Raven and Octavia, “Those two are barf worthy as well.”

Harper chuckles again, “Got it.”

Monty and Harper settle down next to each other, and for the first few minutes it is mostly both of them sending each other shy looks while conversation flows around them, especially when Jasper comes running up to them shouting about how he just saw Lincoln with a Pegasus. 

“I’m Monty, by the way,” he blurts out a few minutes later. “Just in case you didn’t remember, “I know there are a lot of people here.”

“I know,” she says back and Monty can't help but grin.

He quickly launches into asking her how she likes the Camp so far and if she’s staying all the while trying to ignore the smiles Clarke keeps sending his way.

And as they talk, he can’t help but think that this is going to be a good summer.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


End file.
